Un adios y no mas
by Aiko Kumiko
Summary: Tenemos que separarnos una vez mas, y esta vez es para siempre. El sentimiento que tengo no puedo controtarlo bien, ¿que hago para decirte adios, sin que las lagrimas me traicionen frente a ti? Una carta con todo mi amor y... un recuerdo mas


**La inspiración ha llegado hasta lo mas profundo de mi cabeza *o* después de leer tantos libros de literatura medieval.**

**Los dejo con este mini One Shot. Un One Shot peque que espero sea del agrado de todos ustedes que buscan entretenimiento en la lectura. :D**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **BLEACH NO** me pertenecen **si no** a **Tite Kubo** –sama

**Pareja:** IchiRuki

**Advertencia**: Spoiler (no has visto el anime)

**Un adiós y no más.**

"_Podia verte, podía sentirte. Tocarte, Di gracias al Dios que todos proclaman por haberte encontrado en mi monótona y extraña vida. Me diste motivos para seguir peleando y viviendo, vivir para los demás y ayudar al necesitado como siempre ha sido, ayudar a aquella alma desamparada que acudía a mí en busca de un poco de ayuda._

_Doy gracias por que hayas entrado aquella noche a mi ventana, donde te autoproclame ladrona y te golpee sin pensarlo dos veces. Confundida como estabas, me contaste tu proveniencia y tu motivo de existencia. "Puros cuentos" pensé con cada relato que me decías, cada palabra la interprete como una vil mentira y a ti como una loca sin remedio que vestía ropas negras como la noche, acompañada de una espada mas blanca que la nieve y mas brillante que el sol._

_Ese día no lo olvidare, me salvaste la vida a costa de la tuya, fuiste un ejemplo en ese momento para mi y en lo mas profundo de mi ser, te llegue a llamar "maestra". Te di por perdida cuando abrí los ojos, sentí como si tu alma hubiera desvanecido del planeta y pensé que así fue, mi mente divago pensando en donde podrías estar. Hasta que llegaste de nuevo, vestida como alumno normal te presentaste sin rodeos ni miedo. Desde entonces, supuse que nuestro destino, era estar el uno con el otro, tal vez nuestras mentes aun no estaban conectadas por completo para darnos cuenta de que existía algo mas en esas discusiones que tantas veces, llegamos a formar, pero muy dentro de mi, sabia que algo nos unía, un sentimiento mutuo que aun no llegábamos a formar._

_Llego el día en que tenías que irte de nuevo, y sentí como mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora al saber que no volvería a verte jamás. Momentos, situaciones, sentimientos que llegamos a vivir, llegaron a mi cabeza cuando decidí enfrentar a aquellos que pretendían alejarte de mi lado. Me hubiera gustado, ahorrarte todos esos problemas que pasaste… que pasamos, que vivimos, pero que al final, fueron para bien, porque, si no hubiera sido por ellos, yo no seria lo que soy ahora y en parte, agradezco lo ocurrido, claro, sin mucho animo._

_Cuando oí tu respuesta, una vez que estuviste a salvo, me quede helado, tal vez no mostré esos sentimientos, pero muy dentro de mí, sentí como mi alma se helaba y se rompía en miles de cristales que se convertían al final en lágrimas saladas. Pero tenia que ser fuerte y no derrumbarme ante ti, maldito orgullo el mió, que impidió que te dijera que regreses conmigo y que eras ahora, el ser más importante en mi vida. Pensé en eso unos minutos, pero no soy un egoísta y prefiero tu felicidad a costa de la mía, al fin y al cabo, nos volveríamos a ver en otra vida y, esta vez, nada me separaría de tu lado._

_Mi vida llego a un momento en que me sentí un verdadero cliché, débil y llorón niño, en eso me convertí cuando te fuiste, me dejaste. Pensé que vivir sin ti seria fácil, pero tantos sucesos movieron mi cabeza que me di cuenta de que no era muy fuerte como yo pensaba. Tenía miedo, miedo a la muerte segura, miedo a morir y convertirme en uno de "ellos". Un miedo inimaginable que en mi vida había sentido, desde que mi madre dejo el mundo, sin decirle a nadie nada._

_Solo fue, hasta que te volvía ver en la ventana. Tu mirada era la misma, una sonrisa adornaba tu rostro y tus ojos azules profundos hacían resaltar más tu belleza y fuerza, un aura salía de tu interior, no puedo asegurar nada, pero creí hasta distinguir luces brillantes que te rodeaban. Puedes pensar que estoy exagerando, pero es verdad todo lo que digo, sabes que jamás le mentiría al ser más importante en mi vida._

_Motivaciones y provocaciones tuyas, hicieron que dentro de mi el miedo se consumiera y se fuera apagando poco a poco, dando como resultado, una persona capaz de ayudarte y combatir a tu lado una vez mas. Tal vez tus métodos no eran los mejores, tal vez tu actitud no era la adecuada para alguien de "tu clase", pero al final de todo, gracias a ti, logre varios cometidos, entre ellos, el más poderoso de todos._

_Nos enteramos un tiempo después de lo que ocurría en tu mundo y sabia que no era bueno lo que se previa. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de ayudarte a ti y a los demás, pero me fue negado y tú, fuiste separada una vez más de mi lado. ¿Cuántas separaciones debemos de enfrentar? ¿Dime cuantas? Pues no creo que mi corazón resista más. En fin, te fuiste con una mirada triste me despediste y yo… no pude hacer nada mas que tratar de sobrevivir. Con esto, no quiero que creas que mi vida depende de ti, a claro._

_Entreno lo mucho que pude para ayudar, deje aun lado las advertencias para ayudarte a ti y a los demás, a mis seres queridos y a "ella". Sobreviví hasta que llegaste de nuevo a mi, acompañada de aquel quien es, solo tu amigo. Me reclamaste el porque no te espere, vi como en tu mirada se dibujaba la tristeza. No fue mi intención hacerte sufrir o hacerte llorar, solo quería ayudarte y ¿Cómo? Fácil, enfrentando a los problemas y eliminando a aquellos que significaban un peligro para ti y los tuyos, quería ahorrarte problemas, pero eso no funciono, pues viniste cuando te necesitaba, como siempre lo hacías._

_Nos separamos de nuevo, y cada quien fue hacia su destino, no sin antes, tocar tu mano y darme el valor necesario para sobrevivir y volverte a ver, esta vez, victorioso. Pelee y gane, sobreviví para verte de nuevo y cumplir la promesa que habíamos hecho atrás, pero no sentí tu presencia y todo me indicaba que habías fallecido. Rabia fue lo último que sentí y sin dudarlo pensé en ayudarte, pero gracias a mis impulsos y mi deseo de ayudar, no solo a ti, si no a mi amiga, me desviaron del camino y así tuve que pelear, sin poder hacer nada por ti o por ella. Mis ojos se cerraron, vieron como es la oscuridad inmensa y pude distinguir aquel haz de luz que indica que el cuerpo ha muerto. Pero regrese a la vida, gracias a ella, a quien también quiero con todo el corazón y le agradezco por traerme de nuevo a este mundo._

_Esta vez nada me detendría, no me importo lo que viniera o lo que tuviera que hacer, me volví más fuerte y en el momento en que necesitaste de mí, llegue a tu auxilio sin que me lo pidiera, cosa graciosa. Sabes que mi prioridad ahora, era ayudar a mi familia y amigos y me contento que lo entendieras, así, sin decirnos mas palabras, nos alejamos de nuevo solo que esta vez, no me sentí triste pues sabia que el destino, nos había unidos sin importar los sucesos y consecuencias que pasaran._

_Las batallas han cesado, el triunfo es nuestro ahora, al final pudimos vivir felices… pero ya no es como tenia planeado. Has decidido quedarte de nuevo y, aunque pedí que volvieras, negaste otra vez. Separaciones hemos tenido en lo largo de nuestra vida y las aventuras que hemos pasado juntos, quiero que sepas que no te olvidare nunca y que eres lo más importante que ha habido en mi vida. Regresar no será lo mismo ahora, pues estaba acostumbrado a verte de nuevo, pero ahora, ya nada ni nadie harán que nuestro reencuentro sea próximo o cercano o lejano._

_Me despido de ti con todo mí ser y quiero que sepas, que siempre, siempre estarás presente aquí en mi corazón._

_Te quiere, ama y adora._

_Ichigo."_

Lagrimas inundaban sus ojos azules, su corazón inundado de amor termino por caer y cedió a las lagrimas. No podía creer lo hermoso que se había expresado, era simplemente lo mas lindo y el mas tierno recuerdo que ahora tenia de el. Seco sus lágrimas y guardo la carta en su pecho. Era el mejor recuerdo que podía tener de el, pensó ella mientras se levantaba y vestía para continuar con su trabajo de shinigami.

**Xx**

Era de noche cuando una silueta se acercaba a los aposentos de la muchacha. Ella dormía profundamente, era de sueño pesado la chica sin duda. Se aproximo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido hacia el buró donde descansaban sus pertenencias. Coloco la carta suavemente y pensó en retirarse hasta que volteo a verla nuevamente. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro lleno de paz, el no podía evitar sentirse atraído por ella y se acerco sigilosamente hacia su cabeza. Agacho su rostro hasta el de ella y suspiro el aire que salía de su boca. Miro que abrazaba algo y vio que era una almohada con cara de conejo. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo. Lo tomo y lo coloco a un lado suyo. Con su mano, toco la mejilla de ella. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro e Ichigo pensó que estaba despierta.

-Rukia- la llamo en voz baja, pero ella no respondió, solo se limito a moverse un poco. Acerco más su rostro hasta que sus labios estaban a solo unos centímetros de tocarse. La miro de nuevo y pensó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. A la verno, no me importa si se despierta, pensó el mientras sus labios hacían contacto con los de ella, dudo un poco pero después se acerco mas y tomando su rostro, beso aquellos labios que siempre quiso probar. No duro muchos segundos pero para el fue como una eternidad, se separo lentamente de ella y miro su rostro por ultima vez. Paso su lengua por sus labios para deleitarse del dulce sabor que aun tenía y salió sin decir nada más.

Rukia, no solo llevo un recuerdo después de todo.

**Xx**

**¿Que tal eh? Estuve tan inspirada que… no se… me gusto como quedo, ahora te pregunto a ti ¿Qué piensas? Solo soy una escritora en proceso, una soñadora que intenta mejorar cada día de su vida aunque al final termine echando a perder todo XD así que, me gustaría saber tu opinión, ¿crees que quedo bien? ¿Esta mal? ¿No te gusto como quedo al final? ¿Mucha narración? Dime, cuéntame como sentiste la historia, la opinión de los demás es la paga que recibo aquí en (okey no) pero para mi, un review significa mucho, pues se que alguien se tomo la molestia de leer y expresar lo que piensa de mi trabajo :D**

_**Me despido de ustedes con un abrazo.**_

_**Aiko Kumiko**_


End file.
